Tyson's Story
by 20rzaugg
Summary: In this book, you can experience what it is like for Tyson, who is working in the cyclops forge, ranging from the end of the second book to the end of the third book
1. Chapter 1

This was a random thought that just popped into my head after reading the second book of the Percy Jackson and the Olympians the sea of monsters for the second time. So I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tyson's Story

After wishing Percy and Annebeth a good summer, I slowly waded into the water. I could breath, just like what Percy was talking about, I missed Percy already. I could now make out two hipocampi in the distance.  
After the hipocampi got closer, I realized there was a naiad riding on one. Now I could also make out the glittery scales of my favorite hipocampi, Rainbow.  
On arrival, I jumped onto Rainbow and hugged his main. The naiad was pretty. As I reached to touch her floating hair, she swatted it away, "Annebeth?" I asked in a shaky voice. The naiad replied just saying, "I'm Sonojon, I am from the court of Poseidon.  
I was very disappointed, then I noticed a clump of hair sticking together. "PEANUT BUTTER" I yelled. The naiad was startled, then replied saying "yes Tyson, Poseidon knew you loved peanut butter, so he added it to the forge lunch menu. I felt wonderful, Did Poseidon really love me that much?  
The naiad was talking when she realized that I wasn't listening, I was playing with Rainbow, doing tricks while riding, like spins and jumping in the air out of the water, and even doing what's equivalent to a front flip.  
The naiad scolded me, a tear welled up in my eye, how could I be crying under water?! I couldn't focus on what the naiad was telling me, I still had my mind on Rainbow.  
What got my attention was when she said it was time to go, then zoomed off. I shook Rainbow's mane then we shot through the water.

* * *

This is only chaper 1 so I hope you enjoy, I hope to update whenever I get the chance. Please comment. I need to know what you think, so I can write more fanfictions.


	2. Chapter 2

I really hope this story will be about 20 chapters long, I will update often.

* * *

Tyson's Story Chapter 2

Now I was riding into a giant blue building. It looked kind of like my cabin at camp halfblood. I still missed everyone. But when on a throne, I saw a man that looked familiar, I instantly ran towards him. I yelled, "DADDY DADDY DADDY!"  
Poseidon welcomed me into his arms. "Okay, Tyson, Spirits are awakening that haven't been here for millennium. I need ten thousand swords to arm the mermaid army. I need the swords by next Spring."  
Gruff voices were cheering in another room. I guessed it was the forge. I loved to make magical items. I ran as fast as I could towards the laughing and hollering. When I found it, I saw hundreds of cyclops Hammering at metal.  
I walked over to an empty station. I dipped my metal in the lava, that was underwater. Then I started molding it with my hands. It only took my moments to make a pen. I uncapped it, then started working on the sword part. After about an hour of working on it, the cyclopes started leaving. I ran after them, but couldn't keep up. They were too big. Finally I realized the largest cyclops was right behind me, wanting to catch up to his brethren, he picked me up, then started running.  
"Going to dinner?" Asked the giant cyclops that was carrying me.  
"Dinner! Yes. What's for dinner" I asked the cyclops said, "some new stuff, Poseidon put it in recently. I'm not saying I don't like. I love it. It is called Peanut Butter."  
the words came out of his mouth with a pop. "I love peanut butter, it is people food." I said.  
I showed the giant cyclops my pen. He scolded me saying, "We are supposed to be making swords, you made a pen?" I uncapped the pen, a sword grew out of it. Just like Percy's sword. This sword is called παλαβός, Daredevil. The giant cyclops said he wanted to make more pen swords. I knew I had made a friend. But I still missed Percy.  
After making about a hundred pen swords, Poseidon came into the forge. He saw the pens, then punished everyone for making magical items. "Normal Swords" he said. I uncapped a pen,, then threw the lid into the lava. A sword forever.  
After all of them were uncapped, and the lids all melted, We started making real swords. It was easier than I had expected. The only hard part, is that you have to sharpen it. It makes a loud sound, plus cyclopes have very keen ears.  
After many hours, the cyclopes started leaving again. I followed. I ran as fast as I could to keep up with the cyclopes. When we entered a room with ten foot long beds, I realized that this was where they must sleep.  
Hours passed, I couldn't fall asleep. I snuck out of the room, then went to the forge. I started making a statue of Percy and Annebeth. I really missed them now. I touched Annebeth's hair. But she didn't slap my hand away. I was lonely. I needed Percy more than ever now.

* * *

I really hope you enjoy this so far... please comment to tell me so.


End file.
